wings_of_firefandomcom-20200223-history
Follow the Wind
Follow the Wind is a fanfiction written by Lightningstrike of RapidClan. Feel free to edit any spelling errors and grammar mistakes, but please save changing the plot for the talk page. Summary Sunny is half sand Wing half Night Wing and Moon in book six is telepathic The land of Pyrrhia is at war. Dragons everywhere are dying, and blood and tears have soaked the land. The dragonets are coming. However, the prophecized dragonets are not the only ones coming. Enter Starbolt, a young dragonet whose duty is the lead all the SwiftWings from Rock Island to Pyrrhia in a hurricane. Will she succeed? Or will the legacy of the SwiftWings be lost forever? In this action-smashed novel, one shall learn about courage, sacrifice, and the true meaning of leadership. Sneak Peek When the war started, the peaceful SwiftWings left the land. Where did they go? How did they survive? All we know is they are ready to come back. That was the history of the SwiftWings in a nutshell. Well, I'm Starbolt, and I'm a SwiftWing. Guess what? The SwiftWing queen. "Wow, they sure are crazy! A dragonet for a queen?" yadda, yadda, I'm not crazy for the idea either, but now I'm #1 candidate for queen, which means I'll have to lead ALL the SwiftWings on this little island we've been living on. Prolouge "But Sunray, we need you! Imagine if the SandWings all died!" Blaze desperately wailed at a light gray SwiftWing. "No, Blaze. The SwiftWings will not take sides in the war." Queen Sunray shook her head and turned around. "STOP! Guards! Don't let her leave!" Blaze cried. SandWing guards raised their lethal tail barbs in warning. Sunray rolled her eyes and walked the opposite direction. All the guards scrambled in front of her and flashed their tail spikes again. "Strike two." Blaze narrowed her eyes. The blue maned SwiftWing met the SandWing queens gaze calmly. "This is no game." she opened her wings, and with a whoosh, into the air. "STRIKE THREE! SHE STRUCK OUT! GET THE MANGY FOOL!" Blaze screamed unintelligbly as she took flight too. The guards flew up into the air and gave chase, poisonous tail tip ready. As Queen Sunray rose higher in the sky, she stole worried glances at the approaching SandWing guards. Finally, she was at the altitude maximum. The dragons flapped their wings at each other, trying to breathe at the height. "You... come... with... US!" Blaze choked her sentence between long breaths of air. "NOW!" "No!" Sunray roared and focused on a tree beneath her. As the tree was uprooted, Blaze noticed the sudden concentration and gave the attack signal; SandWing guards charged at the SwiftWing queen. "Back off!" The tree was now level with queen Sunray and the SandWings. She lashed out with the tree, knocking down two SandWing guards and one trapped in the tree branches. "OH MY GOSH, GET HER!" Blaze screeched. The SandWing guards hesitantly came at the SwiftWing again. Once again, SandWings fell. Sunray smirked at the SandWing queen. "Hey queenie, no claws!" she taunted. "Fine then!" Blaze glared at the hopeless guards. "Someday I will have you on my side!" the queen turned on a dime and flew away, guards trailing behind her. Sunray let out a sigh of relief and lowered herself to the ground. After placing the tree back in place, she flew off East, towards the SwiftWing kingdom, in the Diamond Spray area. The SwiftWings also had a piece of the mountains and all of the forest area. "Queen Sunray! Sunny!" a voice came from behind Queen Sunray. "Oh hello, Mercury." Sunray turned around. Mercury was a small gray SwiftWing, with a blue stripe and a dark blue mane. "Bring a message to all the citizens of our kingdom. SandWings, world war. Pass it on." "Going, going, gone." Mercury turned his gray tail and flew off speedy fast. He was one of the fastest fliers, thus he was a messenger. Queen Sunray continued flying toward her palace. After five minutes of flying, plus snatching an extra cow, she arrived. The grand palace was made of tall columns and telekinesised rock from the mountains, with ivy crawling up the stone walls. Sunray landed on a landing pad and walked through a tunnel of rock and colored glass. Inside the palace was decorated with many assorted plants, all collected from kingdoms everywhere. "Hello Queen Sunray!" "Hey Sunny!" "How ya doing?" The dragons inside the palace all greeted the SwiftWing monarch. Sunray waved to a few dragons, but then slunk into her room. It was quite roomy there, with magnieficent animal skins as a bed, a large bookshelf and a desk with scattered papers and scrolls piled up on it. "Now where did I put that batch of blank scrolls?" Queen Sunray mumbled to herself as she fumbled with her desk. "Ah ha, there it is. I really should clean this up a bit." She levitated a scroll with her claw. The queen sat herself at the desk and dipped a quill into a jar of ink. Monday, November 19, 2051. ''Sunray wrote in her elaborate, rounded handwriting. ''I'm afraid I bring bad news. The three SandWing princesses have started a world war in Pyrrhia. All SwiftWings are expected to leave. The Weather Patrol will be sent off to test weather conditions and find us a new home. May the odds be in our favor, Queen Sunray. Sunray finished off the last sentence and rolled up the scroll. She put it into a shelf labeled "Documents" and slumped onto her bed. In minutes, she was well asleep. Part ONE: Never the Same Chapter 1Edit I narrowed my eyes against the stinging wind and pressed on. two dragons on my right and three on the left, we flew in a 'V' shape in the storm. Lightning flashed on the dark gray sky, silhouetting us. "Bank North!" the lead SwiftWing, Turquoi, yelled over the roar of the rain. So, we all tilted our wings and turned towards the North. Rain and wind still battered our scales, but thats our job. It's probably the best job an energetic and adventurous dragonet like me could get, a member of the SwiftWing Weather Patrol. It's our duty (heh, duty) to test weather conditions and even stop bad weather. That's where telekinesis comes in. First Turquoi made the tail signal to start, then we scatter and position ourselves depending on the storm. In this case, we engaged Class 2 form. I flew over to my spot and hovered there with everyone else, beating our wings against the wind and rain. Then we focused hard. For me, I'd have to try harder to focus, but I do practice. Every day. In my room. WithWINGS OF FIRE Is DA BOMB an old cow thigh bone. And other assorted stuff. Anyways, our telekinesis is just so awesome, it can move the clouds. Soon, the gray clouds surrounding us started to separate and scatter. They went in opposite directions, each moving towards a body of water. The nearest cloud to me was approaching the Stone Bay. Suddenly, with a giant splash, there we go! Water back where it needs to be. "Come on! Job finished. Good work team, we can eat a cow on the way back to the camp." Turquoi swooped down with the rest of us. You see, the SwiftWings don't have a palace, but rather a camp. I heard that we used to have a palace back in Pyhrria, but now that we moved we didn't build another. There's also a rumor that the reason we never built the palace was that Queen Sunray was planning on coming back to Pyhrria someday. "Starbolt! Did you stop the storm? Didja? Didja??" I almost fell from the sky when I heard that voice. "Hey, Misty, what are you doing here? All the way out of camp?" My friend Misty the light gray, orange striped, green maned SwiftWing was hovering across from me. She shrugged. "Huntin'. Stuff. Just bored." "Okay." "Did you clear the storm?" Misty piped up after a moment of silence. "Yeah. It was totally awesome, we flew into the center and it was all rainy and windy and we dropped the clouds into other bodies of water." Wow, that was long. I think I need a breath. "Good, we wouldn't want the SwiftWing festival to be rained out." Misty nodded. "Definitely not. It's the most important celebration of the SwiftWings!" I sure helped to stop that storm from moving toward the palace. But little did I know we'd all be expecting something much worse. Chapter 2Edit The sound of the crystal horns blasted through the city. Excited SwiftWings flowed out of their houses, dressed in their best jewelry. The time for the SwiftWing Fair has begun. "WEEEEEEE!!!!" a cheer erupted through the crowd gathering below the palace. Confetti flew from the sky, and the everyone went wild. Dragons swooped in the sky, doing aerobatics and all that jazz. I gazed up at the sky with my mouth wide open in a grin. The horns blasted eleven notes and our messenger, Mercury stepped out onto the balcony of the castle. Suddenly, all noise silenced. One dragon sneezed. "Where's the queen?" "Queen Sunray?" "Hey Mercury!" The crowd started getting anxious. I bit my lip, staring at the balcony as if Queen Sunray would magically appear there. "All citizens of the SwiftWing Kingdom, we have a problem." Mercury's voice echoed through the city. Worried murmurs spread through the crowd. "Our queen, Sunray, has fallen ill to a diease we know not of. The healers are doing their best with her, but today our queen cannot come out." An even more worried wave of whispering followed. "Thank you for your cooperation." Mercury stepped behind the curtain and left the auidience whispering and stuff about the queen. Was she going to be okay? The fair went on. However, it didn't have that exciteable air to it and the tingly giddy feeling you have whenever you look around it. This year felt cold and awkward. I had a feeling something was really wrong, other than the fact that Queen Sunray was sick. Something bigger. Something in my gut. I could feel it. It felt weird. I yawned. Boring, boring, boring. The fair is over. The day is done. But I feel like I should be out of bed, doing something. But I can't. I glance at the painting of a stormy day on one of my walls. My mother painted that. My father said that mom was a great artist. I can tell, the picture almost looks real, from the static of the lightninig to the wild sea. I ran a claw over that painting and gazed around the room. It's pretty messy now. I think I might have to clean it. Then I got up and started walking. It felt really weird, like a dream. But my instinct told me to keep placing my claws in front of each other. Like some creepy zombie, I snuck out of the room. The halls were empty and dark, not a guard in sight. Yep, I live in the castle. Since I'm a weather patrol, I have special privilages. Cool huh? But right now, I'm walking through the castle hallways, going somewhere I don't know. Chapter 3Edit "Sunray- I mean your Majesty!!" I stammered as I dropped into submissive posture. "No need for that." Queen Sunray was standing by the railing, gazing out into the world. I scrambled up, still confused. "Why are you up here?" "Healer Ginger says I need fresh air to cure my illness." I took a few steps backwards. Comepletely forgot about the sickness! Hope it's not contagious. I have a whole week of weather duty. "How come you knew I was coming?" "The wind." She replied. "What? The wind?" "You never know what secrets nature has." Queen Sunray calmly watched the island. I blinked. "Not really getting this." "It takes a long time to." I shifted nervously. "Erm... should I go?" "If you wish." I turned and sighed. The curtain pulled back for me as I walked in. "Wait, Starbolt." I turned my head to look at her. "Meet me five days later in my room. I have news for you." "Uh... sure!" I flew off into my room. Then I let out the breath I was holding and slumped onto the bed. ℱ◎łł☺ω т♄℮ Шḯᾔḓ╰✩╮Fоllош тнё Шїпd Morning filtered through the single skylight in my room. I yawned and sat up. Geez, that was a strange dream. I can't believe I actually met Queen Sunray in the middle of the night. I stretched and walked out of the room. A small scroll was waiting for me in front of the doorway. "What's this?" Dear Starbolt, I hope you remember to meet me four days later. The news I have is '''very '''important and I need you to know. Please do not decline. From Queen Sunray The royal seal of SwiftWings was stamped next to Sunrays signature. It wasn't a dream. Pardon me while I go freak out. Chapter 4Edit The wind blew my mane as the world flipped upside-down. The ground was my sky, sky was the ground. I flipped back over and did a couple backflips before lighting down on a thick branch of a tree. I sighed and settled down to take a nap. Then the whole tree lurched and I was completly thrown off. "WHADDYA DOING SMASHING INTO A TREE LIKE THAT AND WAKING ME UP YOU FEATHERBRAIN?????!!!!!!!" "Uhh... Excuse me?" I shook a gray dragon off my back. "Rainbow! Now what..." "I was just polishing up my new routine." The rainbow-maned SwiftWing hopped up onto the tree. "So... Phase one; do a thousand loop-de-loops, phase two, to a triple barrel dive, phase three INTERRUPT MY NAP???????" "Erm... all except the phase three." Miss Skittles replied. "You call that a routine?? I can top that in ten seconds flat!" My expression changed from anger to amusement. "Try me." I'd love to. I flew up into the air and dived down, swooping up just in time to miss the ground. Then I zig-zagged through trees and forestry, flying upwards to gain altitude.